hungergamesfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Madge Undersee
Madge Undersee is de dochter van de burgemeester van District 12 en Katniss Everdeen's beste vrouwelijke vriend. Ze is één van de eerste karakters geïntroduceerd in De Hongerspelen, maar we komen waar weinig over haar verleden te weten. Madge ging voor het eerst naar school toen ze 5 of 6 jaar oud was en zat in de zelfde groep als Peeta Mellark en Katniss Everdeen. Ze was de enige die naast Katniss zat tijdens de pauze en geen van beide vond het leuk om het "meisjes dingen", zoals kleren en jongens, te praten. Madge had zich zelf niet ingeschreven voor bonnen omdat haar vader, de burgemeester, erg rijk was. In het boek is zij degene die Katniss de speld van de spotgaai geeft. Ze is een van de weinige karakters die helemaal niet voorkomt in de film. Biografie De Hongerspelen Madge verschijnt voor het eerst op de dag van de boete nadat Katniss en Gale terug komen van de zwarte mark. Ze maken een klein praatje tot Gale haar een compliment geeft vanwege haar dure jurk. Madge antwoorde daarop dat ze er mooi uit wil zien als ze naar het Capitool moet. Gale wordt hier boos om omdat Madge maar een kleine kans heeft om gekozen te worden. Madge droeg toen de speld die ze later aan Katniss zou geven. De laatste keer dat Madge verschijnt in dit boek is wanneer Katniss op het punt staat naar het Capitool te gaan. Ze bezocht Katniss in het Gerechtsgebouw en vraagt haar of ze een aandenken wil aan District 12. Ze gaf Katniss daarna de speld van de spotgaai die eerder die dag droeg terwijl Katniss verbaasd om deze kant de normaal stille Madge te zien. Madge geeft Katniss daarna een kus op haar wang en Katniss realiseert zich dat Madge altijd een vriendin geweest. Vlammen Nadat Katniss terug kwam van de 74ste Hongerspelen gingen Katniss en Madge meer met elkaar om. Katniss nam Madge mee naar het Bos om haar te leren schieten met pijl en boog. Madge wilde Katniss leren om piano te spelen, maar Katniss wilde liever naar haar luisteren. Tijdens het Oogstfeest wil Katniss de speld teruggeven aan Madge, maar Madge weigert. Katniss leert daarna dat de speld een erfstuk is geweest dat geërft werd van haar tante, Maysilee Donner. Later gaf Madge wat van haar moeder's medicijn aan Gale om hem te helpen nadat werd geslagen door de Vredebewakers. Spotgaai Katniss zag de overblijfselen van Madge's huis. Nadat ze gesproken heeft met Thom, die voor hun huis was leert Katniss dat Madge en haar family, en de 2 mensen die voor hun werkten, de bombardeering van District 12 niet hebben overleefd. Film Madge verschijnt in geen enkele film. Persoonlijkheid Madge was een stil en terugetrokken meisje in school net zoals Katniss waardoor ze vrienden werden. Ze kan dringend, sterk en vastberaden overkomen in haar manier van spreken. Ze was ook voorzichtig met mensen die ze niet goed kende. Katniss beschrijft haar als stil, aardig en dapper. Uiterlijk Madge had blond haar dat normaal los was. Ze droeg normaal haar schooluniform maar op de dag van de boete droeg ze een witte jurk met haar haar vastgebonden met een roze strik met een spotgaai speld. Net zoals de rest van District 12 was ze dun, maar niet zo dun omdat ze geld had om eten te kopen. Familie Ze was de dochter van meneer Undersee en mevrouw Undersee. Ze was enig kind en woonde met haar vader en moeder in District 12. In Vlammen kom je erachter dat de het nichtje is van Maysilee Donner die ooit meedeed aan de Hongerspelen. Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:Mensen van District 12 Categorie:De Hongerspelen Karakters Categorie:Vlammen Karakters Categorie:Overleden